


Run

by mikuridaigo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America Civil War - Freeform, Civil War (Marvel), Multi, trailer only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rhodey is severely injured, Pepper and Loki give Tony give their proposals-- a way to end the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is solely based on the trailer and my own opinions on how Tony's character is treated in the MCU. Also in here I interpreted Pepper to be able to control extremis. I can't remember if Tony stabilized it (meaning it's in her she just isn't affected by it) or if by stabilizing meaning she has full control over it. I went with the control aspect.
> 
> This has not been beta'd, so I apologize for any awkward sentences. I edited this as best I could.

Tony was out of the suit, leaving him just as exposed as his best friend who lied unconscious on in the medical bed. Both had bruises and cuts on their faces and body—but Rhodey took the greatest hit to his heart. War Machine was not enough to stop the impact, and if it wasn’t for Vision’s quick actions to stop the bleeding he would have died in that field, in Tony’s arms.

After ten hours of critical surgery Rhodey was only slightly stable. He was transferred to ICU where he was attached to breathing tubes and nurses walking in every hour to make sure he wasn’t brain dead. Tony was by his side, and refused to move until Rhodey opened his eyes. The war could wait—Vision, Natasha, and Panther could handle themselves if Cap were to strike again. He hoped to a God Cap wouldn’t though, just out of courtesy. If the Winter Soldier were in the hospital instead of Rhodey, Tony sure would cease fire just to give them a break. At least, that’s what he told himself he would do.

Around midnight Tony was awoken by a nudge on his shoulder. Behind him was his beautiful redheaded CEO and girlfriend, Pepper Potts. She gently squeezed his shoulders. “He’s going to make it.”

“I know he will. Bastard could never get himself killed.”

There was a long silence, of Pepper just standing behind him and Tony staring at Rhodey. They watched his chest rise and fall, listened to his heart monitor, waiting for him to wake up. When Pepper squeezed his shoulder again Tony shook his head. “No, I won't let you.”

“Tony, what they did—that was a personal attack. Rhodey—"

“Shouldn’t have gotten involved. And neither will you.”

“I have spent the last year controlling Extremis. You’ve seen what I can do. I can fight.”

Tony pushed his chair back and angrily walked away from his bedside. “That’s not the point Pepper! I can’t risk losing you. I can’t risk losing _him_ and yet…” His breath hitched. Tony covered his mouth with his fist, pacing back and forth.  He closed his eyes. “This shouldn’t be happening.”

Her heels clacked against the tiles as she approached him. She pulled him into a tight embrace, which he immediately responded by holding onto her, afraid to let go. “All we can do is move forward. This isn’t about the bill anymore. This is personal.”

Tony shook his head, pushing Pepper away. “Please, please get away from here. Like, _Banner_ away. He's far enough to not know what’s going on.”

“Tony-"

“No! I will not have you in the room next door. I… Pepper I love you too much to see you fight out there. Just, _please_ , take care of everything for me when this is over.”

They were somehow on opposite sides of the room with Pepper standing tall and Tony backing himself to the wall. His hands trembled, itching to do something but can’t figure out what exactly. She made the first move, walking back to him and taking his hand. He steadied slightly, but his eyes screamed for help, for something to stop this madness. “You know where to call me.”

She pulled him down for a kiss. Tony reciprocated fiercely, as if it was going to be their last. When they broke apart, Pepper walked over to Rhodey and kissed his forehead. She took one last look at them before leaving the room. Tony returned to his chair, attempting to steady his breathing. His eyes were heavy with each breath, and his vision went dark.

* * *

 

The second time he awoke Rhodey’s doctor was in the room taking notes on his vitals. Tony was only looking at his back, but he was sure the doctor on call did not have long dark hair. “You should listen to Miss Potts. She would have been an excellent asset to this battle.”

There was only one person with that sly British voice. The voice that threw him out a window, and should have been in prison in another world. Tony sat up, one hand near his pocket where his communicator was. Loki turned around and rolled his eyes. “I mean no harm.”

“Really? You said that last time we met and I fell over one hundred stories.”

Unamused, Loki waved his hand over Rhodey’s body. His heart monitor sped up for a few seconds causing Tony to stand up, ready to attack. Rhodey violently coughed, eyes shooting open as he tried to sit up. Tony was quick to his side. “Rhodes, hey you okay buddy?”

He helped lay him back down. Rhodey’s eyes locked with Tony’s as he nodded. He closed his eyes but gave him a ‘thumbs up’ sign. He eventually fell back to sleep, his vitals showing full stability. “See, no harm.”

Tony kept his eyes on Rhodey. “Why?” Loki clicked his tongue. “Why help us?”

“I am merely assisting you Anthony. If that involves healing members close to you so be it.”

Shaking his head, Tony let out a hearty laugh. “ _You_ , you sleep with me, say you love me, and then attempt to kill me. And then you disappear for almost two years, escaping prison and now you want to help me? God Loki, what is your game?”

Loki walked over to the curtains and drew them to a close. “I am not playing a game, I am doing what I see fit. And right now this war is not fit.”

“Why do you care? It has nothing to do with you.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Loki sighed. “I am here for you.”

Tony’s teeth clenched. “Well you better fucking tell me why, otherwise Vision and Widow will be here. And I guarantee, Widow will not like to see you.”

Loki stood at Rhody’s feet with his arms crossed. “You owe them _nothing_ , and yet you fight as if you do.” When Tony only glared at him, he continued. “I have watched you since I broke out. I was curious to what my brother was doing back on Earth when I saw what the Witch did to you. She exposed you, put thoughts in your head to create a protector. And when it went rogue, _you_ were blamed. You were blamed for Ultron, you were blamed for Killian, and you were blamed for the arms deals all those years ago.” Loki tapped his chest. “The incident that caused your metal heart.”

“The metal is gone.”

“It does not matter. Anthony—

Tony raised his index finger. “Don’t. You lost that privilege to call me that a long time ago.”  

“… Stark. I have watched you take the fall of mistakes made by many. You have solely been reprimanded undeservingly so. Whether or not you win this battle, you will be chastised again.” It only took a few strides for Loki to be by Tony’s side. He leaned down, his face just inches away from Tony. “How long until they break you?”

Tony swung his arm in an attempt to punch Loki. The God caught his hand and gently caressed his calloused fingers. With his other hand, Loki’s knuckled lightly stroked Tony’s bruised cheek. “Or have they broken you already?”

Loki leaned forward so their foreheads would touch. Tony didn’t move. “I refuse to watch you fall like this.”

“I am not involving you in this either.” Tony sneered. This of course was for a different reason. The Loki he saw after New York enjoyed the chaos, the helplessness of humans who could not fend for themselves. Adding Loki to this battle would only result in more death rather than peace and compromise.

“I was not planning to.”

That comment made Tony pull away from Loki. “Then what are you proposing?”

Loki quickly glanced behind him, ensuring the windows were closed, when he waved his hand over Tony’s eyes. In an instant Tony saw _paradise_. A city filled with peace and laughing people. He saw himself and Rhodey and Pepper out at a restaurant giggling over one of Rhodey’s stories. He saw Widow in her studio apartment, practicing ballet to classical music. JARVIS and Vision were two separate beings, but both in his lab assisting him on his projects. He finally saw T’challa, living in beautiful Wakanda out of his suit. No wars, no fighting. Just peace.

When Loki pulled his hand away Tony took a step back. He shook his head. “What was that?”

“That is something I can give you.” Loki glanced down at Rhodey. “I can take you all away. Leave this disgraceful place where you can finally be happy.” Green eyes gazed back to him. “Where I can see you smile again.”

Without Loki’s magic, Tony’s mind instantly returned to a peaceful setting. Four years ago he and Loki spent a weekend together. At the time he didn’t know who Loki truly was, but he remembered laughing, genuinely smiling with him. They talked about the future, how his work was going to benefit the world with no cost to the average person. He remembered Loki smiling, stroking his cheek and encouraging him to save the word.

“St… Anthony.” Loki’s hand found its way back to Tony’s cheek. “Give me the word, and we will all be gone.”

For a second, Tony looked like he would say yes. He saw himself in that world once again. No war, no anger.

And then he remembered Steve. _Why didn’t you do more?_

Those words were said to him in a dream, when Scarlet Witch entranced him in his own nightmare. It wasn’t Steve, but his version of Steve.

And yet, it was Steve who challenged him on the hellicarrier before New York. It was Steve who berated him for his weapons, for his attitude.

It was Steve who began the war.  

Running away wouldn’t solve anything. He had to show Steve that he was also in the wrong. That while he was not perfect, Steve’s actions were hurting others too.

Why should Tony be the only one responsible? Why should he take accountability while the _Soldier_ ran freely with no consequences?

Tony shook his head, backing away from Loki until he hit the wall again. “I can’t—Loki I have to stay. I have to fight and show he cannot run away from what _we_ have done.”

Loki was still. Tony couldn’t read his next move or thoughts. The God seemed speechless.

Then, Loki gave out a long sigh. “You are stubborn.”

“Heh, haven’t heard that before.”

He thought he saw Loki’s mouth twitch up for a smile, but the God just turned around. Loki waved his hand, disintegrating the doctor’s uniform and replacing it with his armor. With another wave he began fading. “If it helps, I do find your actions _admirable_.” At the last word he was gone.

The heart monitor was the loudest thing in the room, yet Tony only heard his own heart beating rapidly. He realized he was holding his breath, and when he exhaled he fell to his knees, letting out straggled sobs instead. Tony covered his mouth with his hand, silencing himself.

* * *

 

Outside in the parking lot, Pepper Potts sat in her car angrily crying. She slammed her hand on the steering wheel, denting it as she screamed.

“I thought you said you can control it now.”

Pepper wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she cleared her throat. “I can control it. Otherwise the wheel would have fallen off.” Loki clicked his tongue. He looked out the passenger window, resting his chin on his hand. Pepper glanced at him. “You and I have enough power to end this.”

Loki raised his eyebrow. “And yet, we do not. I wonder why.”

“We put so much trust in him.” She reaffirmed with scorn directed at them.

“His intentions are good.”

“I know. But no one else sees that but us.”

Her hands were back at the steering wheel, gripping tightly that it left an imprint. Loki reached out and touched her hand. She took a deep breath, calming down. “So long as he has someone on his side, he will live.” He reassured. 

Pepper turned to her window which was facing the hospital. Rhodey’s room was on the other side of the building, but she was pretending she could see them. “What good is living when the rest of the world has you as their enemy?”

Loki stared at the redhead, waiting for her to move. When she doesn’t he let out a heartfelt laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited for the Civil War and also ready to be heartbroken.
> 
> I decided to go with Team Iron Man because (MCU wise) Tony is ready to own up to his actions, which I believe is an important piece of his character. The entire Iron Man trilogy is Tony Stark redeeming himself from his actions and philosophy of Iron Man 1, and while I believe that redemption arc, as well as over coming and learning to deal with his PTSD, was done well in IM3, Age of Ultron and the perception of Civil War show that everyone else (besides Pepper and Rhodey) are against his new arc. Idk it's a guy trying to do good but "good" doesn't equivocate to Cap's or the writer's perception of "good".
> 
> I could also be totally wrong! But again this is based off solely on MCU Civil War trailers, not the comics. 
> 
> Added Frostiron because I am still frostiron trash fight me. Pepperfrostiron would be the ultimate goal but I felt it was good enough to stop there.


End file.
